


Uncle Sam

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Good Boyfriend Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe Sullivan prided herself on her ability to remain calm in most circumstances. But she was not calm as she paced the floor of the tiny apartment above the Talon that morning, phone in one hand, heart thundering loudly in her chest.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 1





	Uncle Sam

Chloe Sullivan prided herself on her ability to remain calm in most circumstances. But she was not calm as she paced the floor of the tiny apartment above the Talon that morning, phone in one hand, heart thundering loudly in her chest.

She couldn’t really be thinking about doing this.

What right did she have to lay this on him?

But did she have a right to keep it from him?

Torn, she paced more quickly, her face pale. She rested her free hand against her flat stomach, swallowing hard. And steeled her nerves as she began to dial the number.

________________________________________

They were somewhere in the middle of Nowheresville, Nebraska, when Dean’s cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear without checking the caller ID. “Hello?”

There was a brief pause and then, “Hey.”

A smile curved his lips in recognition. It had been a few weeks since he’d seen her last, and the familiar voice was like smooth velvet. It occurred to him that for the first time ever, he actually missed a woman, and not just in the let’s-have-another-roll-in-the-sack way. Though that idea certainly had appeal, as well. “Hey,” he said back, glancing sideways at Sam, who was asleep in the passenger seat.

“Where are you?”

He frowned a little. Something in her voice was off. Like she was in trouble. And knowing Chloe, she probably was. Without hesitating, he did a U-turn and headed toward the interstate—the quickest route back to Smallville, Kansas. “Nebraska. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said quickly. Too quickly.

“Uh-huh. What kind of meteor mutant’s after you this time?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, it’s…it’s not like that.” Her voice grew quiet, hesitant.

His frown deepened. “Then what is it, Chlo?”

“Are you driving?”

“Like I’m gonna let Sam drive my car after last time?” he asked with a snort.

“Do me a favor?”

“Name it,” he said without hesitation.

“Pull off the road.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and checked the rearview mirror before guiding his beloved Impala to the side of the road as she’d requested. “You gonna tell me what’s going on now?”

Silence answered him.

“Chloe?” The concern in his voice was obvious, his body tensing. “You in some kind of trouble? Do you need us to come there?”

“I’m pregnant.”

He opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words.

“I’m sorry to just drop that on you but…I didn’t feel right not telling you.” Her voice was strained.

Dean knew her well enough to know she was struggling not to cry. Squeezing his eyes shut, he swallowed hard, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly. “I’ll be there soon. Okay?”

“You don’t have to—”

“Yes, I do,” he interrupted. “I’ll be there soon.” He lowered his voice a little. “It’s gonna be okay. All right?”

“Okay,” she whispered. “See you soon.”

Dean slowly shut his phone, and remained still as his stopped car. Then he reached over and smacked Sam on the arm. “Wake up!”

Sam groaned in protest, and shot him a nasty look. “Dude, what?”

He turned to look at his brother. “We’re going to Smallville.”

“Is Chloe all right?” He rubbed his eyes, sitting up slowly.

“Depends on your perspective.” Dean started the car once more.

“Meaning what?”

He glanced at his younger brother sideways. “Meaning I get to start calling you Uncle Sam.”


End file.
